happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/31 May 2016
00:09:43 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:10:01 !on 00:10:01 Sandgar: External Commands is now enabled 00:10:06 come on jackass 00:10:07 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 00:10:12 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:10:18 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:10:40 !commands 00:10:41 Sandgar, all defined commands are: !quit, !Restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source, !Emotes, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Owner, !Assistant, !Creator, !Version, !on, !off, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 00:11:28 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:11:34 hey mewo 00:11:39 mewow 00:11:44 * Sandgar sighs loudly 00:11:48 Haha 00:12:01 lol 00:12:02 anyays 00:12:08 I am going to try and get peace to fix all this 00:12:11 hopefully 00:12:15 Yeah 00:12:21 anwyasy 00:12:24 what is up 00:12:36 My fever. 00:12:40 aww 00:12:41 that sucks 00:13:02 It's at 102.3 right now 00:13:16 http://screenshot.net/97mzpfl 00:13:19 and that sucks 00:13:22 I colored htis 00:13:48 Good job 00:14:00 thanks 00:14:09 was one of the fastest colors I've ever done 00:14:22 How long did it take? 00:14:46 like 20 minutes 00:14:54 Wow 00:15:24 yeah 00:15:28 usually takes 40 00:15:45 I could never do something that good 00:15:53 it is easy 00:15:57 mostly tracing 00:15:58 then 00:16:03 using a paint bucket 00:16:08 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:16:26 wb desi 00:16:29 Hi Des 00:16:33 Thanks 00:16:36 I give up 00:16:55 I'm just gonna call you Des now 00:17:00 Lol 00:17:13 nice 00:17:19 It's okay so does my friend Bree aka ClairvoyantClarinetist 00:17:31 Coolio 00:17:51 Des, Desi, Desi bear, Dezy Wezzy etc 00:17:55 lol 00:18:14 My dad used to call me Rere 00:18:26 After the wrestler Ray Mysterio 00:18:37 Who? 00:18:38 nice 00:19:06 He's a masked wrestler for WWE 00:19:12 He's retired I think... 00:19:22 Never heard of him 00:19:34 I never really cared for WWE 00:19:46 I used to love it 00:19:49 Then again I don't watch much tv 00:19:59 I have a Kelly Kelly doll actually lol 00:20:09 My bad 00:20:12 lol 00:20:12 Action figure 00:20:18 :P 00:20:28 Lol 00:20:47 I have an old doll 00:21:03 It is 87 years old 00:21:21 One creepy as heck 00:21:26 lol 00:21:28 *and 00:21:31 >~< 00:21:33 I have a bunch of 100 year old books 00:21:39 Just the thought of that doll 00:21:52 I have a Grease Barbie doll :D 00:21:57 Haha 00:22:00 I have Sandy 00:22:06 http://screenshot.net/97mzpfl 00:22:35 PeaceXFreedom may come on 00:22:37 I called her over 00:22:50 Peace is a girl? 00:22:59 yeah 00:23:01 Yeah lol 00:23:02 her avatar is her 00:23:06 Yeah 00:23:08 !on 00:23:11 She's so pretty <3 00:23:11 !commands 00:23:11 Sandgar, all defined commands are: !quit, !Restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source, !Emotes, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Owner, !Assistant, !Creator, !Version, !on, !off, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 00:23:18 Never even looked 00:23:29 ahhah 00:23:33 she never comes on 00:23:42 so I don't blame yah 00:23:46 I love Peace 00:23:52 Lol 00:24:03 Peace is the big sister I always wanted 00:24:12 No offense to Kayla :P 00:24:21 I only look at my friend's avatars 00:24:28 all you say is logged 00:24:37 Hahaha 00:24:39 :P 00:24:43 Sorry Kayla 00:24:47 lol 00:24:51 like people check logs 00:24:56 True 00:24:59 i do 00:25:07 but that is if I am trying to find some stuff I can use 00:25:07 I look at some 00:25:21 Randomly 00:25:52 cool 00:26:16 Just cause I miss a bunch of stuff. 00:26:27 Plus it's kinda interesting 00:26:57 I'm a weird person 00:28:10 Brb 00:28:25 Lol 00:28:38 Peace ain't coming 00:28:49 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:29:16 I m n.a. k 00:29:21 Ugh 00:29:30 *I'm back 00:29:33 cool 00:29:34 Gage does kolbie have another account? 00:29:39 no why 00:29:57 She isn'T GoldieBear? 00:30:03 no 00:30:13 not at all 00:30:13 Goldiebear is someone totally dif 00:30:15 I have even seen her 00:30:25 Okay lol 00:30:49 yeah 00:30:53 what made you think taht 00:31:12 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 00:34:16 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:34:39 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 00:34:43 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:35:00 Sorry my tablet died 00:35:55 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:36:11 I'll be back soon gotta check something 00:36:17 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 00:36:54 okay 00:36:54 bye 00:37:21 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:37:33 Ok 00:37:37 I'm alive 00:38:30 I'm leaving for six weeks on July third 00:38:41 why 00:39:04 Going to my sister's house 00:39:31 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:39:50 why 00:39:51 The fact that Juan dated Goldie 00:39:56 oh yeah 00:39:58 she was ten 00:39:59 And she was underagee 00:40:00 but she lied to him 00:40:06 she said she was 13 00:40:08 -!- KatyPines has joined Special:Chat 00:40:13 Hey 00:40:13 That's still pretty bad 00:40:26 Hi Katy 00:40:39 Brb I just got on and I need to read the temp ban thread 00:40:45 hey meow 00:40:47 :2 00:40:48 :3 00:41:38 If you look at 2 sidways it looks like a shoe 00:42:03 Or maybe I'm just weird 00:42:21 back 00:42:26 hey 00:42:37 Why do people think I just want everyone to be super nice to each other 00:42:38 there is way more on Should Juan be banned 00:42:40 I DON'T 00:42:48 lol come to think of it, you're right meow XD 00:42:48 I WANT CIVILITY 00:42:52 http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:167178 00:43:08 Des 00:43:24 Calm down 00:43:34 Brb going to read those comments 00:44:18 yeah 00:44:19 enjoy 00:50:47 Anyone alive in there? 00:50:57 i am 00:51:04 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 00:51:24 What is Peace without War? 00:51:24 Terrios528, Mr Creeper500 wanted to tell you @ 2016-05-25 17:19:08 UTC: Bot works pretty nice 00:51:36 omg 00:51:44 lol 00:51:49 you have not been on here in a while 00:51:53 that was 5 days ago lol 00:51:59 ? 00:51:59 Wow 00:52:09 the bot had an automated message 00:52:12 And should we delay war, only for major skirmishes to pop up and tension to rise? 00:52:18 Ugh brb 00:52:29 well 00:52:30 thing is 00:52:32 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 00:52:33 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:52:34 peace got mad at me 00:52:45 for saying that htf wiki is tension free 00:53:04 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 00:53:45 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:53:53 ik 00:54:08 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 00:54:08 I saw it too 00:54:29 Hoi o/ 00:54:29 hey Ditto 00:54:34 hey ditto 00:54:35 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 00:54:35 Hi Katy o/ 00:54:35 what is up 00:54:36 (wave) 00:54:40 'wave 00:54:42 ' wave 00:54:42 Hi Buds amehug o/ 00:54:42 I think I'm gonna leave before I burst in tears ;-; 00:54:49 ('wave) 00:54:52 'wave 00:54:54 XP 00:54:55 Oh my ;-; 00:54:59 Different system 00:55:17 ;-; 00:55:32 What happened Queen? 00:55:45 Is there anyway I can help you bud? 00:55:46 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has left Special:Chat 00:55:47 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 00:55:55 I don't want to talk about it.. 00:56:02 I'll see you guys later 00:56:06 .-. Awww 00:56:12 I wish you the best bud o/ 00:56:17 Bye 00:56:20 Bye Queen o/ 00:56:34 Why on earth do I keep using o/ 00:56:38 when it's not there XD 00:56:51 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:56:51 Bye WSB ;-; 00:57:13 * KatyPines pats your back in the air, without touching you 00:57:49 ;-; The silence crawls through the room like an infinite darkness 00:58:40 anwyays 00:58:48 a lot of bs 00:58:52 And done with the comments 00:58:53 so much of it 00:59:14 Ikr? >< I feel so bad for you 00:59:44 thank you 00:59:57 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:00:00 If this happened back in Season 1 01:00:09 I would have followed what ThePK told us to do a long time ago 01:00:17 Make our own Gravity Falls wiki 01:00:21 Your welcome Gage (hug) 01:00:29 ^^' 01:00:40 me too 01:00:46 I would have built a beautiful wiki 01:01:18 and PK is hardly on :/ 01:01:25 nowadays 01:01:33 I already have an RP wikia 01:01:38 yeah but I mean 01:01:41 but I don't really use it thesedays 01:01:49 a wiki like GF 01:01:49 Sactage help make it smooth \o/ 01:01:52 but my own version 01:02:09 Try, gravity-falls 01:02:28 lol 01:02:31 too late now 01:03:02 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:05:41 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:05:42 What? 01:05:47 I am goign it seems 01:05:50 be back later 01:05:52 ;-; Oh my 01:05:53 Ok 01:05:54 they are right i need a break 01:06:01 Queen, you need help 01:06:06 Bye Sandgar o/ 01:06:06 Terry 01:06:10 skype anything fishy 01:06:13 Sandgar: External Commands is now enabled 01:06:13 !on 01:06:19 O_O @Desi 01:06:23 ;-; 01:06:33 Bye Gage 01:06:37 I wish you luck 01:06:46 -!- KatyPines has joined Special:Chat 01:06:51 thanks 01:07:03 Alright guys Netflix and sleep are calling my name right now 01:07:04 ;-; yeah 01:07:05 Dang it 01:07:10 pressed back space 01:07:13 Okay bye Meow 01:07:22 Bye 01:07:23 Later Moew 01:07:25 Meow 01:07:40 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 01:07:47 Don't kill anyone while I'm gone 01:07:57 I won't... 01:08:06 http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ditto_Creeper_Bot Still updating my profile XD 01:08:46 http://rs721.pbsrc.com/albums/ww216/MexicanTyrant89/Evil_wolf_of_DOOM.jpg~c200 01:16:10 Why does that say 01:16:14 MexicanTyrant 01:16:33 Uh... 01:17:01 oh I see 01:17:01 Guys I did another recording of Think of me from Phantom of the opera 01:17:03 the name 01:20:27 I just wanted the wolf picture... 01:20:56 Because it looked like it was going to kill someone? >< 01:21:15 * KatyPines tries to fit into the htf spirit 01:21:50 I'm too silly to be a killer... and I don't like the sight of blood... 01:22:34 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:22:57 Fliqpy 01:23:08 Fliqpy 01:24:53 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:25:49 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has left Special:Chat 01:26:49 Hmm 01:27:57 Well I gtg now, see ya guys 'wave 01:28:44 -!- KatyPines has left Special:Chat 01:29:31 'wave 01:36:14 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:36:26 did I missanythign 01:36:27 !On 01:36:30 !commands 01:36:30 Sandgar, all defined commands are: !quit, !Restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source, !Emotes, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Owner, !Assistant, !Creator, !Version, !on, !off, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 01:40:39 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:40:51 wb desi 01:40:55 my break was good 01:41:00 That's good. 01:41:15 I wish I could say the same :P 01:41:19 whath papeend 01:42:08 ._. I'm feeling useless right 01:42:11 Now 01:42:29 aww 01:42:30 brb 01:43:29 -!- Madialiano has joined Special:Chat 01:43:43 Okay. 01:43:49 Hi Madi 01:43:58 Hi 01:44:41 Gage is afk, should be back soon 01:45:46 I saw 01:46:15 kk 01:47:06 It's so peaceful and not stupid here 01:47:11 right? 01:49:28 yeah 01:49:29 agreed 01:49:39 bring peope here 01:49:44 they see what I really am 01:50:24 Example 01:50:30 AquaTerra7 01:51:58 yeah 01:52:03 compleltyl changed her over 01:52:10 after she wanted me to be banend 01:54:28 Once you get past his undying dedication for justice and his arguments, you get a pretty good guy and friend 01:54:50 well 01:54:56 that is the thing 01:55:03 you guys don't know true character assaination 01:55:09 I have been murdered by an admin here 01:55:28 'Saen 01:55:37 Saen 01:55:43 ok so you removed her emote 01:56:40 no 01:56:42 'saeniph 01:56:50 'saenihp 01:56:52 normal users can have emotes 01:56:56 there we go lol 01:56:59 so no need to remove it 01:57:15 1on 01:57:20 !commands 01:57:20 Sandgar, all defined commands are: !quit, !Restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source, !Emotes, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Owner, !Assistant, !Creator, !Version, !on, !off, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 01:58:51 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:59:31 terry 01:59:35 ditto did somethign to my blog 01:59:39 i mean 01:59:45 my message wall 01:59:46 I can't reply 01:59:50 same 02:00:00 Well 02:00:04 It lets me type 02:00:11 and it says reply 02:00:12 so 02:00:13 Idk 02:00:39 well 02:00:52 it has some code on it 02:00:52 I think he closed it with a code 02:01:28 Yeah 02:02:04 I'm not gonna be able to finish a decent comment tonight @Terry 02:02:19 well 02:02:21 I haven't slept in 4 days and can't think straight or hardy even read 02:02:31 his thing needs to be closed 02:02:31 why not Madi 02:02:59 Sleep is unimportant and I don't have glasses anymore 02:03:10 i mean 02:03:14 yes it is 02:03:22 sleep is the most important thing you can do 02:03:26 other then eat breath and bath 02:03:34 Trust me madi 02:03:37 It's important 02:03:44 I have been exhausted all week 02:03:52 Almost passed out while taking a shower 02:03:57 Sleep 02:04:01 You need it :P 02:04:13 Well yeah there are some bad side effects 02:04:35 But sleeping has seemed like a waste of valuable time recently 02:04:57 what you mean 02:07:23 Exactly what I said 02:09:10 well I mean 02:09:14 how is it a waste 02:10:36 !commands 02:11:00 !commands 02:11:02 !on 02:11:08 Sandgar: External Commands is now enabled 02:11:08 fuck you 02:11:17 Sandgar: Logs updated (added ~0 to the log page) 02:11:17 !updatelogs 02:11:37 I have important things I have to do 02:12:33 like what 02:14:59 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:16:25 Not sleeping 02:18:01 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:18:05 and you ascutally function right 02:18:24 you become dumber if you don't sleeep 02:18:30 I've noticed 02:18:32 Terry 02:18:41 The thing is done 02:18:46 Pm or here? 02:19:15 Or I can email it 02:19:24 pm 02:20:35 -!- Madialiano has left Special:Chat 02:20:36 -!- Madialiano has joined Special:Chat 02:20:55 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 02:21:15 i see 02:22:46 waht did you write 02:22:52 Just a response to some 02:23:14 *something 02:23:30 well 02:23:36 om it 02:26:53 I made a mistake going to the GF chat 02:27:05 yeah 02:27:12 ditto gone fucking crazy 02:28:01 Yeah 02:28:10 Gf chat is too stupid for me to care about right now 02:28:29 I'm talking to the only sane person there right now. 02:28:35 Just as I was starting to feel fine someone reminds me of that shit 02:29:07 They're linking so many MLP pics lol 02:29:29 lol 02:29:40 They're pretty cute too 02:30:07 hey 02:30:09 nvm 02:31:09 Ugh I'm gonna go guys 02:31:15 Have to watch my siblings -_- 02:31:32 Make sure they don't burn down the house or overdose on sugar 02:31:37 Ugh 02:31:39 FML 02:31:42 But yeah 02:31:44 Byeee 02:31:53 bye 02:32:01 See ya later tonight 02:32:46 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:33:38 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:33:59 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 02:34:04 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 02:34:20 !on 02:34:20 Sandgar: External Commands is now enabled 02:34:21 !commands 02:34:22 Sandgar, all defined commands are: !quit, !Restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source, !Emotes, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Owner, !Assistant, !Creator, !Version, !on, !off, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 02:34:28 -!- Lenhi has joined Special:Chat 02:34:41 Been a while, Lenhi 02:34:45 Hi Lenhi 02:34:52 hello 02:35:08 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 02:35:11 so 02:35:17 I bet you come due to the wiki problems 02:35:32 or 02:35:35 do you just wanna talk? 02:36:05 what you want to know about what is going on 02:36:07 Well it'd be a lie if I said I didn't read it :b 02:36:22 and yeah 02:36:26 it ain' hard to notice 02:36:29 though I'm also just bored from my wiki being kinda activity dead rn lmao 02:36:33 lmao 02:36:40 well welcome to HTF wiki 02:36:46 where I am a refugee 02:36:46 atm 02:37:09 It's not too stupid here so you won't have to worry about that 02:37:17 what will you even do after your ban is up on that wiki 02:37:52 considering they appear to have a vendetta against you tbh 02:38:01 Well 02:38:02 they more than likely do 02:38:11 Probably www1 (wiki world war one) will occur 02:38:15 xD 02:38:17 Nah 02:38:27 Well, pretty much hope the ban gets lifted in the next few days 02:38:33 You're right that's going on now @Terry 02:38:36 or Juan gets banned with me 02:38:36 also saw the low-key GF wiki shade on community central 02:38:41 lol 02:38:45 hang o 02:38:48 *on 02:38:51 oh you mean 02:38:57 Democracy or oligargy 02:38:59 cog 02:39:00 which was also highlighted, which made me lol 02:39:10 well 02:39:11 We call it the Cog 02:39:13 yeah 02:39:17 anwyasy 02:39:22 Cog 02:39:22 it was a way to say FU 02:39:23 lol 02:39:25 in a nice way 02:39:28 but it got peopel thingking 02:39:30 and I like it 02:39:41 thing is though 02:39:41 ThePK I think went FU back lol 02:39:48 true 02:39:57 Juan went full on Tyranical 02:40:02 Yeah 02:40:05 want me to just tell you what happened 02:40:11 sincem ost people know it now 02:40:17 well 02:40:19 sure 02:40:19 *since most 02:40:25 I was talking to my gf 02:40:27 Go in pm to tell it 02:40:32 why not here 02:40:38 iti s public on GF wiki 02:40:47 True 02:40:57 and she told me she had a secret that hse didn't want to tell me 02:41:00 well 02:41:05 I badgered her into telling me what it was 02:41:09 and guess what I find 02:41:24 Flash of Memory was having sexy rps with her 02:41:28 well 02:41:30 I got super mad 02:41:36 o dear 02:41:38 yeah 02:41:39 I comforted my gf 02:41:43 and made her feel good 02:41:45 and forgave her 02:41:46 then 02:41:49 I went on skype 02:41:51 and well 02:41:57 I got very mad at him 02:42:01 and said things that were bad 02:42:03 and so did he 02:42:10 and well 02:42:13 he bans me 02:42:15 for a month 02:42:21 hang on 02:42:23 let me show you 02:42:29 didnt the admins reduce it to two weeks initially before he changed it? 02:42:32 Yes 02:42:36 yeah 02:42:37 That was supposed to be up today 02:42:40 Juan added the month 02:42:46 he claims he asked others 02:42:58 but i thinke he did it after the fact 02:43:08 now aint that corrupt 02:43:26 yeah 02:43:28 16:55, May 28, 2016 Flash of Memory (wall | contribs) changed block settings for Sandgar (wall | contribs) with an expiry time of 34 days (account creation disabled) (Violating Code of Conduct: Multiple Death and Violent Threats regarding GF wiki matters outside of wikia) 02:43:31 now lenhi 02:43:42 is cheating and getting on skype mad at him a gf wiki matter 02:43:57 him cheating and me getting mad about it* 02:43:57 (Cough) no (cough) 02:44:08 if it's not on the wiki it shouldnt be a punishable offense 02:44:11 eyah 02:44:18 so this asshole does that to me 02:44:25 then plays the i was the victim game 02:44:32 and sya he was trying to take her 02:44:35 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 02:44:38 because I wasn't being affectionate enough 02:44:41 adn Iw as the villian 02:44:42 and shit 02:44:44 well 02:44:49 I gave him a chance 02:44:55 well I can say this: you may not have been exactly in the right, but he did not act appropriately for an admin. 02:45:00 I started up the should we ban juan thread 02:45:04 And I said 02:45:08 so if you can be held accountable for your actions on skype, so should he 02:45:16 yup 02:45:17 and well 02:45:21 I gave hi ma chance 02:45:23 unban me 02:45:27 and I will forget this 02:45:29 or 02:45:35 you can get banned under your own rule 02:45:38 for a death threat to me 02:45:42 and well 02:45:43 he didn't comply 02:45:43 Also this is right after he tells me to not go by emotions when modding so 02:45:52 Hypocrite 02:45:55 well 02:45:59 I posted my evidence 02:46:00 and 02:46:01 well 02:46:05 chat exploded 02:46:12 turns out 02:46:17 he raped a user in pm 02:46:20 twice 02:46:29 and has been doing a bunch of shady shit 02:46:48 I'm gonna leave now 02:47:04 madi sorry 02:47:10 It's not that 02:47:20 It's her bed time lol 02:47:34 oh okay 02:47:35 hahah 02:47:42 anyways 02:47:44 Lenhi 02:47:44 It's just that I feel like the grim reaper is knocking at my door if I don't sleep 02:47:49 good night 02:47:50 Madi 02:47:51 sleep tight 02:47:51 Anyways 02:47:52 you don't sleep 02:47:57 don't let the bedbugs bite 02:48:01 you spend the entire night reading 02:48:05 and then sleep for like an hour 02:48:13 I can't read tonight 02:48:18 No glasses 02:48:18 and yeah Lenhi 02:48:21 I will admit 02:48:31 So I'm trying this new thing called sleep 02:48:31 I was in the wrong for being threating to him 02:48:36 Anyways 02:48:37 but emotions got ahold of me 02:48:38 Byeeeeeeeee 02:48:40 and I regret my actions 02:48:49 but Juan's actions are a little more serious then mine 02:49:17 -!- Madialiano has left Special:Chat 02:50:09 an admin, ideally, represents the best of a wikia community 02:50:27 yeah 02:50:29 agreed 02:50:31 yeah 02:50:35 so doing that, aint representing that 02:50:40 yeah 02:50:44 I have to say 02:50:45 it just shows corruption and abuse of power 02:50:46 Unfortunately, we don't have much of "ideal" on the gf wiki 02:50:51 i noticed that 02:50:53 I have been ver unadmin like on gf wiki recently 02:51:00 very 02:51:09 I wish this tension would all go 02:51:12 but it won't 02:51:12 yeah 02:51:15 I'm trying 02:51:17 but 02:51:29 also 02:51:31 people are trying to let people who have done wrong get away scott free 02:51:32 on a side note 02:51:37 I think you appreciate this lenhi 02:51:38 http://screenshot.net/97mzpfl 02:51:53 colored it today 02:51:59 -!- Madialiano has joined Special:Chat 02:52:02 made me calm and happy 02:52:10 You know what fuck sleep 02:52:18 lol 02:52:23 you will pass out soon anyways 02:52:25 I like it 02:52:31 what was thumbs up here again lol 02:52:38 'yes 02:52:38 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 02:52:40 found it 02:52:40 yup 02:52:41 lol 02:52:42 thanks 02:52:47 anyways 02:52:51 what should we do Lenhi 02:53:08 well 02:53:21 also 02:53:29 leaving the wiki is not an option 02:53:46 issue is that, when a wiki is an oligarchy, you're basically fucked if you're branded as an enemy 02:53:53 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 02:53:59 or at least what I'm seeing on the GF wiki 02:54:04 well 02:54:07 thign is 02:54:15 the enemy can bring the admin down 02:54:18 i mean 02:54:22 look what happened to juan 02:54:26 he let his stuff go down 02:54:31 and pretty much 02:54:36 he is now damaged 02:54:41 reputation and emotionally 02:54:42 a little push and he ruined himself 02:54:45 yeah 02:54:47 which kinda proves incompetence 02:54:50 Yeah 02:54:51 he self destructed 02:55:01 now I just wish PK acutally wasn't an ass 02:55:05 when I first met him 02:55:06 he was nice 02:55:08 but idk 02:55:12 Ikr 02:55:13 he turned an ass on me 02:55:16 when I wanted elections 02:55:25 I never cared for peace though 02:55:30 Peace* 02:55:38 lol 02:55:43 Peace is okay 02:55:47 we have dif ideologies 02:55:52 mostly 02:56:08 I think my brand of democracy is very advanced compared to their wiki goverment 02:56:15 PK is nice, but his dislike of you has fogged his judgement 02:56:18 yeah 02:56:26 very much so 02:56:26 yeah 02:56:26 She always seemed like she thought she was all high and mighty to me 02:56:29 But idk 02:56:33 i dont get why he hates me so much 02:56:41 thign is 02:56:46 he is self destructing also 02:56:53 he is becoming rash 02:57:04 Yeah 02:57:09 That kinda worries me tbh 02:57:09 and this is a person who is very smart 02:57:10 I wouldnt say he is self-destructing 02:57:17 More becoming rash 02:57:20 Yeah @terry 02:57:21 well he is becoming open to attacks 02:57:29 It's kind of like 02:57:33 like he did that incident on SU wiki 02:57:52 in chat? 02:58:09 yup 02:58:10 remember 02:58:17 i said hi 02:58:21 and then called out my ban 02:58:22 ye i remember 02:58:44 you know that is bannable on GF wiki 02:58:54 if you do any kind of bullying 02:58:54 you can get banned 02:58:56 Yeeep 02:58:58 I hate the rule 02:58:59 tbh 02:59:07 we use to have the rule 02:59:08 Because of a part of it 02:59:11 but we got rid of it 02:59:18 Rules just don't apply to admins ya know 02:59:23 yeah 02:59:27 because who is goign to ban them 02:59:28 lol 02:59:34 I know an admin can ban an admin 02:59:40 Yeah 02:59:41 i dont think actions on another wiki should affect you on another wiki in terms of punishment unless it violates ToU and Wikia takes action 02:59:48 true 02:59:50 well 02:59:51 I agree 02:59:52 admins dont really turn on each other often tbh 02:59:53 pretty much 02:59:57 well 03:00:00 This wiki 03:00:01 is like 03:00:02 I have had three 03:00:03 one case of that 03:00:08 or was it two? 03:00:11 want to see the demotion thread 03:00:13 for me 03:00:16 I got murdereed 03:00:22 by assasassins 03:00:31 sure 03:00:32 by 'saenihp 03:00:33 it was total character assaisination 03:00:35 but 03:00:39 guess who survivied 2016 05 31